customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Sing
Barney Live! in New York City (known as Barney Live! at Radio City on show posters) is a Barney live show that was performed at Radio City Music Hall in New York City from March 5-13, 1994. It was later released on video on August 3, 1994, which became the first Barney video in the Classic Collection series. Plot Barney and his friends take the stage to delight and entertain everyone at Radio City Music Hall. They all work together to make a special surprise for the audience using items from "The Barney Bag". But before they are able to share it, a new visitor, The Winkster, sneaks away with the bag! The Winkster doesn't know how to make friends. Throughout the show, the kids are trying to catch The Winkster and teach him that all you have to do is ask in order to make friends of your own. Also, the chase takes everyone to "Barney's Imagination Circus" with fun-loving clowns and some dancing bears. After the circus ends, the chase continues until Winkster confesses that he took the bag for everyone to play with him. After his confession, he remembers to use the words "Please" and "Thank You," and then becomes friends with Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, the Winkster and the kids. Barney then unveils the surprise to the audience and then asks them to use their imaginations to make the heart bigger. After the unveiling of the the bigger heart, Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Winkster, and the kids wrap up the show with "Everyone is Special". Cast (In Order of Appearance) * The Announcer (Charles Edward Hall) * Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner / Carey Stinson) * Kathy (Lauren King) * Julie (Susannah Wetzel) * Derek (Rickey Carter) * Carlos (Corey Lopez) * Kelly (Rebecca Wilson) * Tosha (Hope Cervantes) * Min (Pia Manalo) * Shawn (John David Bennett II) * Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) * The Winkster (David Voss / Ashley Wood) * BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume Jeff Brooks) * Marching Band Musicians * Monkeys * Clowns * Teddy Bears Songs Act 1 # Barney Theme Song # The More We Get Together # Mr. Knickerbocker # Ring Around the Rosie # My Yellow Blankey # The Barney Bag # The Winkster # She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain # BJ's Song # Take Me Out to the Ball Game # Rain Medley: (Rain, Rain, Go Away/It's Raining, It's Pouring) # If All the Raindrops # And the Green Grass Grows All Around # I Am a Fine Musician Act 2 # Boom, Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy? # The Wheels on the Bus # Three Little Monkeys # Do Your Ears Hang Low? # The Airplane Song # Me and My Teddy # Four Little Ducks # My Aunt Came Back # London Bridge # Star Medley: (Twinkle Twinkle Little Star/Star Light, Star Bright) # Please and Thank You # Everyone is Special Music and Soundtrack Main Article: Barney Live! in New York City (soundtrack) '' Gallery ''See the gallery of releases Trivia * This live show marked: ** The only major live show, not to tour. ** The first time on video that Barney is partially-performed by Carey Stinson. Stinson was Barney's Double, used only for "quick changes" (Barney transforming into a peanut salesman, for example). Stinson would later return to be Barney's main costume actor in some live performances, Barney's Big Surprise and Barney's Musical Castle, and on the television series starting in 2002. ** The first appearance of Carlos who would later return as a main character in Season 3. ** BJ's first concert. ** The only live show where "I Love You" wasn't sung. ** The final actual uses of the 1993-1994 Baby Bop costume and the 1994 BJ costume. They would later be used in Barney books and other live appearances. * All of the dialogue (including that of Barney and the other dinos) was live for every performance, unlike future Barney shows. The songs, however, were prerecorded. * Although this stage show has its very own soundtrack, with all 26 songs (including the ones in the medleys), some of the songs from this concert were also featured in the Barney's Favorites Vol. 2 album. Specifically, the live version of Barney Theme Song, My Yellow Blankey, The Barney Bag, BJ's Song and My Aunt Came Back. * During "Please and Thank You", BJ lip-syncs to the lyrics, though he does not sing the song. * After the "Please and Thank You" song, a camera angle shows Kelly giving her sign to someone backstage. * According to a Variety review, Min was absent from the March 6 performance. * The circus scenes were included as a bonus feature on the Barney's Super Singing Circus DVD. * This video also has a 2000 re-release in a clam shell case with the Lyrick Studios logo and has the newer tape master on it with The Wiggles music video "Hot Potato" and Barney previews include Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm, More Barney Songs, Barney's Super Singing Circus,'' Barney's Big Surprise'' and Barney's Classic Collection set instead of the original 1994 version. * On the front cover of the VHS release of this, Barney is seen as a cartoon instead of being live-'Barney's Talent Show' is a Barney Home Video that was released on March 26, 1996. Plot Barney and the kids put on a talent show, with a big one performing a number of songs with others or solo, and some of the kids getting their moment in the spotlight as well even though Stephen has stage fright by himself. Plenty of great costumes and sets, with songs ranging. Even heavier than usual in its music content, this Barney video will delight kids who like to sing-along. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) *Shawn (John David Bennett II) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Ashley (Monet Chandler) *Alissa (Maurie Chandler) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Sarasponda #Puttin' on a Show #Min's Flapper Song #Puttin' on a Show (Reprise) #The More We Share Together #Wild Wild West Medley (Get Along Little Doggies / Home on the Range / Buffalo Gals) #Alouette #Blue Danube Waltz #Down By the Bay #A Frog Went A-Wooing Go #Mexican Hat Dance (La Raspa) #Ta-Ra-Ra Boom-Dee-Ay #Happy Dancin' #We've Got Shoes #Puttin' an a Show (Finale) #I Love You Gallery See the gallery of releases Trivia *This video marked: **The first time Stephen is a main character, as well as his first home video. **Another time something happens to the Barney doll before coming to life. It was the Barney doll hiding in a cardboard box. **In the original 1996 VHS release of this video, the Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo has low pitched music. **The only time Ashley and Alissa appeared with Min and Jason. Full Video action.